


归宿

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Milking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 约稿，我家的风俗店老板格卢西尔特与曹米家的小宠物艾因泽恩的初遇w
Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583467
Kudos: 8





	归宿

观看地下决斗是格卢西尔特的消遣之一。非法的竞技场总是能带来更多意料之外的调味，最近他则找到了一家非常合心意的竞技场，时常光顾这里。

不久之前，这家竞技场被一名外来的富商租下，做起了竞技表演的生意，虽然内容没什么新意，但他有了中意的猎物。

这竞技场人气最高的是一名暗影之民与魔物的搏斗表演，他的战斗风格十分凶狠，与危险的魔物纠缠时能给人带来意想不到的视觉体验，与战斗风格形成反差的是他那被调教的淫荡的身体，居然会在战斗的时候因为发情而溢出奶水。而且只需花上一点钱，就能让他在战斗的时候屁股里塞上一个跳蛋什么的，让大家能看看他因为与魔物交媾而性高潮的淫乱姿态。

这名精灵今天的表现很不错，很快他就在战斗中占了上风。但是格卢西尔特今天已经花了一大笔钱买下这场表演的支配权，他冲那富商使了个眼色，富商立刻堆起谄媚的笑容，随后对手下吩咐了几句。

手下走到场边冲战斗过后有些疲惫的精灵比了一个手势，精灵愣了一下，皱了皱眉，眼里闪过厌恶的神色。但他还是很老实的走到刚刚被他狠揍一顿的魔物旁边，跪在魔物的性器官旁边开始服侍这头丑陋的怪物。毫无疑问这正是观众们想看到的，竞技场的热情又一次被掀起，他们看着魔物变得蠢蠢欲动，而精灵非常熟练的趴在地上，撅起了自己的屁股，用他的臀部去蹭那畸形的阴茎。他被魔物压在身下，条件反射的扭动起身子，而他的身体也能不费力的容纳不属于人类的性器官。尽管内心感到厌恶，他的乳头还是流出了奶水，全身都因为愉悦颤个不停。

当他被魔物内射以后，他勉力支撑起发软的身子，摇摇晃晃的拿起武器给了魔物致命一击。当他用力砍下去的时候，屁股因为作用力喷出一股魔物的精液，他一下子摔倒在死去的魔物身旁，同时竞技场里响起了如雷的掌声。他今晚的工作终于结束了，工作人员进来回收魔物的尸体打算肢解后贩卖给素材商人，没有人来搀扶脱力的精灵，只是不耐烦的嘱咐他赶快离场，不要耽误了后面的表演。

精灵慢慢的走到休息的地方，说是休息的地方，也不过是个牢笼罢了。他表演时穿的衣服早就破了，他也不在意，反正平时商人是不会给他衣服穿的，一直都是赤身裸体。他找了个角落蹲下，用手指伸进去把精液清理干净，然后坐在了肮脏的地板上。马上有人过来给他扣好了沉重的锁链，他也不反抗，面无表情的让他们束缚住自己。他翻了翻，找出了廉价的烟草，商人平时不阻止他这点小爱好。他默默的点燃了卷烟，看着劣质的烟草熏着他的手指，任那些刺激的烟雾侵略他的肺部。当他被那层烟雾笼罩的时候，感觉可以肆意的让自己维持死寂的状态，就像那些飘落的烟灰，除了被皮鞋碾过也没有多余的存在感。隔着吐出的烟雾，他看见了商人，身后还带着一名金发的精灵族。这让他有些意外，通常只是嫖他一晚上的话，商人不会亲自领路的。

“啧，快把烟掐了！”商人皱着鼻子冲他大吼，却被格卢西尔特阻止了，“没关系，我不介意烟味。”

格卢西尔特走近了，他的眼神虽然是居高临下的，但却是一副饶有兴味的眼神，与其说是性的意味，不如说是看着猎物。哦，他倒是比之前那些人看起来有品位一点，精灵打量着格卢西尔特的装束和举止想着。他当然知道格卢西尔特的目的，既然是由商人带到后台来的，自然是有意想买下自己。

他不是第一次见这样的人了，因此他仍然懒得多看格卢西尔特一眼，闷头抽着烟。格卢西尔特摩挲了一下下巴，他觉得这孩子在竞技场的表演很不赖，没想到在台下是一副没什么精神的模样。他轻轻皱眉，虽然他不介意烟味，但劣质烟的味道确实有点刺鼻，于是他脱下手套，伸出手一下子扯掉了精灵嘴里的烟，去抚摸他的脸颊。

格卢西尔特一下子变了脸色，他不得不抽回手，拇指上的牙印和疼痛十分清晰。他这下终于对上了对方的眼睛，那里面满满是尖锐的戒备，就像未驯化的野兽。

“你！”商人气得要命，这个败家东西净给他惹火那些大金主，他忙不迭向格卢西尔特赔罪，“这东西就是一条养不熟的狗！”他转头瞪着精灵，没想到他还是一副凶狠的模样，用不逊的眼神看着格卢西尔特，他咬紧了牙齿，甚至能听见咯咯作响的声音。商人心头一怵，但一想到这个贱货居然还敢凶人，火气更甚，“你这下贱的玩意，被人退货了还不嫌丢人，这位大人发善心愿意给你口饭吃你居然还……”他眼珠转来转去，想找个鞭子之类的东西教训一下，格卢西尔特抬手拦住了他，“你要是打坏了，我还有买的必要么？”

“这、这倒是，看我这脑子。”商人赔着笑，“我找个医生给您看看？”

“不必了。”

格卢西尔特蹲下身子，不顾商人大惊小怪让他离远一点的呼喊，与精灵平视着。“你敢咬我？”

他虽然是笑着的，但是精灵本能的觉得他危险，瞳孔收缩了一下。

“你叫什么名字？”

“这种玩意，随便您怎么叫都行，您要是买了他，起个什么名字还不是您说了算？”

“艾因泽恩。”

虽然是个很敷衍的名字，但是艾因泽恩还是用硬邦邦的口气回答了格卢西尔特，好像只要可以膈应一下商人就能让他畅快一些似的。

“那么，好好记住你以后的主人的名字：格卢西尔特。你以后只需要忠于我、听命于我，明白了吗？”格卢西尔特没有等艾因泽恩回答就站起身子，艾因泽恩发觉这个彬彬有礼的男人实际上非常傲慢，好像只要他下定主意的事情，就不必他人再来承认。

“这么说，您是打算买下他了？”商人热切的搓着手，“这样，毕竟艾因泽恩是我们这里的招牌了，而且养他也很费钱……”商人还惦记着被退货因此赔了上一任金主一大笔钱的事情，想在格卢西尔特身上全部捞回来。

格卢西尔特笑了笑，拿出一个沉甸甸的钱袋，“这个数如何？”

商人望着钱袋两眼发直，“这……好像有点不够吧？”

“里面都是亚拉戈白金币，你也知道，这样带在身上不会太沉。”格卢西尔特微笑着掂了掂钱袋。

“什……！”商人激动的失声了，他直勾勾的盯着钱袋差点没扑上去，“成交！您现在就可以带走他！”

格卢西尔特把钱袋递出去，商人几乎是连滚带爬的扑过来把钱袋拿了过去，那卑劣的模样似乎逗笑了格卢西尔特，但他只是抿了抿唇，然后转过身来看着正被工作人员卸下锁链的艾因泽恩，“那么你呢，愿意跟我走吗？”

艾因泽恩难得的用有些迷惑不解的眼神看着格卢西尔特，他没想到这个男人被自己咬了一口居然还能这样大手笔的买下自己，这样的果决确实是他头一次见到。但是，自己只是个奴隶罢了，他也付了钱，还有必要问自己的意愿吗？

“他当然可以跟您走！”

格卢西尔特不耐烦的让商人闭嘴，“我在问你。”他重新看着艾因泽恩。

“问我？”艾因泽恩像是在确认什么很好笑的东西，他站起身，顺便捡起地上还在燃烧的烟蒂，“那你他妈的先赔我的烟再说。”

艾因泽恩用烟蒂向格卢西尔特的脸戳去，但格卢西尔特没有躲闪，他仍然保持着那种让人觉得有些危险的微笑，用一种近乎可以说是温柔和纵容的眼神注视着艾因泽恩。最终艾因泽恩的手停住了，他这下真的是用迷茫的眼神看着对方，这样的他看起来很乖巧。格卢西尔特满意的眯了眯眼睛，“我会把你这些坏习惯全部纠正过来的。”

艾因泽恩有些滞缓的垂下手，胆战心惊的工作人员询问格卢西尔特是否需要重新锁住艾因泽恩，被他谢绝了。而艾因泽恩居然真的怪怪跟在了格卢西尔特的后面，看起来很老实。

“你有什么东西要带走吗？不过我想是不用了，我都会给你买新的。走吧。”

“等等，我还有一件事。”

格卢西尔特挑了挑眉，“你要对我说敬语。”

“……请允许我再做一件事。”

“很好，准了。”

艾因泽恩大步走到数钱数的眉开眼笑的商人面前，把手里那劣质的卷烟狠狠碾在商人的额头上。然后他把惨叫和谩骂抛在脑后，回到了格卢西尔特身边。

“不错，空气总算好些了。走吧，马车已经在外面等了。”

坐在精致奢华的马车里，艾因泽恩有些变扭，他没想到格卢西尔特会让自己和他并肩坐在一起。

“我买下你不是看你这幅样子的。”

格卢西尔特突然开口了，他看着艾因泽恩死气沉沉的双眼，显然不是很满意，“你这是什么眼神？你觉得自己是个奴隶，等着回去以后用你的屁股讨好我？”

“您想要的不是这个吗？毕竟我只有这么点价值了。”艾因泽恩记住了使用敬语，但是咬字很生硬，不知是不是因为情绪刻意为之。

“原来你是这么看自己的。”格卢西尔特摩挲了一会下巴，“好吧。”他张开了交叠的双腿，“给我舔。要是连这都做不好的话，我就从马车上把你丢下去。”

艾因泽恩深深的看了他一会，然后从座位上起来，跪在了格卢西尔特的胯前。这种活对他来说简直是得心应手，他很利索的褪下格卢西尔特的裤子，然后用自己的唾液濡湿那根耷拉着的肉棒。他上来就直接把阴茎含进了嘴里，用热情的唇舌藏匿麻木的内心。格卢西尔特用拇指抵住艾因泽恩变形的脸颊，“看着我。”

那是一双令人失望的眼睛，很难让人想象到这不含一丝情欲的眼神如何与淫荡的动作诞生自同一个人。格卢西尔特推了他一把，“不用继续了。”

艾因泽恩默默的抹了抹嘴，“所以您打算把我丢下去吗？”他一点也不慌张，反正他本来就过着垃圾一般的人生，被这样随地丢弃也不值得恐慌。

“你刚才说你只有这点价值？谁允许你这么说的？”格卢西尔特冷冷的看着他，“你的主人是我吧？我有这么对你说过吗？”

连续甩过来的问句让艾因泽恩有点手足无措起来，格卢西尔特趁机捏住了他的下颌，“我说你有价值，那就是有。你可是很值得我来好好榨取一番，别忘了我花了多少钱买的你。我向来只做一本万利的生意，也就是说你起码比那一袋子亚拉戈白金币值钱，明白了吗？”

艾因泽恩颤抖着双唇没能说出话。格卢西尔特放开了他的下巴，懒散的靠了回去，“我会给你那些人应该穿的衣服，还有那些劣质的东西你也不会再需要了，你要学会适应最好的。我不喜欢身边跟着没教养的野兽。”

艾因泽恩有些头晕目眩，竟然有一种不可思议的轻飘飘的感觉。他的新主人承认他的存在、欣赏他的价值，这前所未有的体验让他感觉身体的深处都在发热。

“对了，你好像烟瘾挺大的，抽烟的习惯是什么时候开始的？”

“前任主人很喜欢，然后我……”话音未落，格卢西尔特便扇了他一巴掌，那个优雅的男人突然露出令他惧怕的神情，“关于你上一任主人的事情，全部给我忘了。从今天开始把烟戒了，要是那个家伙还教了你什么，也告诉我，我会帮你全部抹掉的。”

格卢西尔这一次用指尖轻柔的抚摸艾因泽恩被扇巴掌的地方，那样细致温柔的抚摸是从来没有的体验，艾因泽恩不禁有些沉醉于这样的抚摸，尽管摸得方式像是在摸一条宠物狗，但他不觉得有什么不妥。他的主人只是像这样描摹他的五官，揉揉头发，碰碰耳朵尖，他居然就呼吸急促起来，心中升腾起隐秘的期待。

“啊，好像到了。”格卢西尔特起身拉开马车门，“爬下去，四肢着地。你现在这个样子就像野兽一样爬进我的门就可以了。”语毕他又温柔的拍了拍艾因泽恩的脸，“听话。”

艾因泽恩不想辜负主人对他的期待。于是他像一条狗一样四肢着地，光裸的皮肤接触到空气有些冷，却不可思议的让他的阴茎硬了起来。格卢西尔特已经进了门，他倚在打开的门边等待艾因泽恩过来，他的眼神让艾因泽恩觉得，当他爬到这位温柔的主人身边时一定能得到奖励。果不其然，他爬到格卢西尔特的脚边时，得到了令他心驰神往的抚摸，他的主人居然也没有像他曾经接待的客人们那样用污言秽语嘲讽他身体的反应，而是夸奖了他有一个很精神的身体。虽然如果是格卢西尔特的话，用污言秽语来凌辱他也是值得高兴的事情。

“本来我想先让你去试试衣服合不合身，不过……”格卢西尔特打量了一下依然跪趴在地上的艾因泽恩，“你好像快要忍不住了。”

“我，我不会漏出来的……”艾因泽恩努力想要表现出他引以为傲的自控力，但格卢西尔特只是盯着他，就让他觉得胸部胀痛起来。

格卢西尔特坐在椅子上，示意艾因泽恩靠近他。艾因泽恩跪在他面前，格卢西尔特伸手抚摸着他曲线美丽的脊背，脸颊贴上他的耳侧，发丝让艾因泽恩觉得有些痒，“你是个好孩子，我相信你。”

这诱惑性质的耳语让艾因泽恩差点就辜负了主人的信任，他下意识把手覆在乳头上想要阻止乳汁分泌出来，顺从自身意愿动情的体验甜美的超乎想象。格卢西尔特的手指顺着滑进了艾因泽恩的股沟，指尖停留在肉穴的上方轻轻戳刺，撩拨着渴望的肉穴。那里正急不可耐的吮吸着空气，迫切的渴望亲吻主人的指尖。艾因泽恩已经拿出了平日里用来讨好客人的架势，谄媚的贴近格卢西尔特，他的阴茎顶端分泌的前列腺液摇摇欲坠，好像马上就会滴在地毯上。

格卢西尔特收回了手，艾因泽恩心底一阵失望。他看着那令人捉摸不透的主人点了一支烟，却没有吸，任那些昂贵的烟草被平白燃烧，“趴上来。”格卢西尔特拍了拍自己的大腿。

艾因泽恩踌躇了一下，他怕自己的乳汁会渗出来弄脏主人的裤子，但他最后还是照做了。即使隔着布料，他感觉到对方体温的时候乳头还是勃起戳着格卢西尔特的大腿。格卢西尔特低沉的笑了一声，他能感觉到艾因泽恩惹人怜爱的绷紧了自己以免漏出淫荡的液体。只不过疼爱的事情要先往后稍稍，格卢西尔特这么想着。

没有得到主人的爱抚和触碰，让艾因泽恩神经紧张。就在他感到焦虑的时候，臀部传来了剧痛和烧灼感，让他失声叫了出来，痛苦的弓起了背。格卢西尔特在他屁股上重重打了一巴掌，“谁许你动了？趴着别动。”

艾因泽恩几乎是委屈的攥紧了格卢西尔特的裤管，迫使自己冷静下来。他意识到格卢西尔特用烟头烫了自己的屁股。他想抬头确认一下主人的神情，屁股又被烟头狠狠的碾了，“我说了别动，别再作出这种野狗一样不听话的举止。”艾因泽恩顺从的低下头，但是强烈的不安裹挟着他的内心。他仔细想了很久也没想出他有哪里做的不好，可格卢西尔特只是盖印章一样用烟头蹂躏他的屁股，一言不发。他害怕这样沉默的格卢西尔特，他希望他的主人大发慈悲能够提点一下他哪里做错了，让他有一个可以讨好补救的机会。

“害怕吗？”格卢西尔特注视着艾因泽恩瑟缩的身体，轻声询问。

这温柔的嗓音多多少少驱散了一些心中的不安，于是他点了点头。

“你说过你之前的主人让你有的烟瘾对吧？”格卢西尔特抚摸着他的头发，“我不喜欢我的东西身上带有别人的痕迹，所以我要帮你抹掉，明白了吗？”

原来是这样，他的主人为了他才这样做，艾因泽恩对于虐待的事实竟然产生了诡异的喜悦之情，当格卢西尔特再一次用烟头烫他的屁股时，他的乳头失控的喷出了乳汁，他这才发现他早就失禁了，格卢西尔特的裤腿上晕开了大片的痕迹。但他根本没空收拾自己的心情，比起向主人道歉，他居然先一步翘起了屁股，期待着凌辱的继续。没有等来疼痛，短暂的空档让艾因泽恩意识到自己做出了多么令人失望的行为，他惶恐的想要支起身子道歉，可当他发现自己的阴茎正滴滴答答的用精液弄脏那美丽的地毯时，他又吓得一动不动了。

格卢西尔特心情已经变得十分愉快，“没关系，你刚才表现的很好，你可以尽情的把你那些淫乱的液体喷出来。”他低下头添了一下艾因泽恩的耳朵尖，“我说过会给你最好的，不用担心弄脏东西。”

艾因泽恩本想表现出他是一个自制力强大的乖孩子，但在被主人舔舐耳尖时，他可悲的彻底失禁了，大量的精液和尿液浸泡着地毯，而他的乳汁也把格卢西尔特的裤腿浸的可以拧出水来，而他还不知廉耻的在主人的腿上挤压自己的乳肉，使劲磨蹭自己硬的发疼的乳头。“对不起……”他一边低声道歉，可是身体还是不受控制的扭动。所幸他狡猾的行为得到了主人的原谅和纵容，格卢西尔特只是温柔的梳理他的头发，怜爱的放任他发情的痴态。

“坐起来。”

艾因泽恩听话的支起身子坐在格卢西尔特的大腿上，格卢西尔特用手指掐着他的脸颊，“张嘴。”待艾因泽恩张开嘴以后，他便把烟头捻灭在他的舌上，然后看到艾因泽恩因为痛苦的刺激把乳汁喷在自己的衣服上。

“这是告诫你以后不许再像我领你回来那时一样出言不逊。”

艾因泽恩忍着疼痛点点头，格卢西尔特满意的看着他，“你之前那个主人还教了你什么？”但是他只是摇摇头，格卢西尔特皱了皱眉，提醒他不可以撒谎。

“没有了……”或许是因为烫伤，艾因泽恩说话有点含糊，“您说过要把之前主人的事情全部忘记，所以我已经没有什么之前的主人了。”

格卢西尔特愣住了，他吃惊的看着顺从的艾因泽恩，过了一会才露出一个笑容，这笑容表达出的喜悦是那样的纯粹真实，令艾因泽恩有受宠若惊的感觉。

“太棒了，我果然没有看错你，我亲爱的艾因。”格卢西尔特亲昵的碰了碰艾因泽恩的脸颊，“你想要什么奖励？”

艾因几乎是要被喜悦冲昏了头脑，于是他对这位阴晴不定的主人提出了最渴望的诉求，“请给我主人的肉棒。”

格卢西尔特答应了他的请求。当肉穴抵着阴茎的瞬间，艾因泽恩的穴口就贪婪的吸住了龟头，完全不打算放开，而且以惊人的气势将整根肉棒都吞了进去，那个下贱的肉穴看起来倒想是艾欧泽亚某个角落的魔物，那些颜色漂亮的褶皱蠕动着，在主人的阴毛之间兴奋的挣扎。显然他的媚肉把格卢西尔特服侍的很到位，那些穴肉也像是独立的生命体一样攀附在阴茎上磨蹭，每一片肉都抵得过一个老练的妓女那样风骚。

熟练扭腰的艾因泽恩并没有刻意卖弄风情，那是他最质朴纯粹的情欲流露，只是像动物那样本能的像臣服之人索求怜爱。他觉得哪怕不是肉棒，属于主人的任何东西插进来都能让他高兴的发狂，就算是用他的肉穴来熄灭烟头也没有关系。艾因泽恩第一次如此大量且不受控制的分泌乳汁，以前就算是被魔物的毒素刺激也没有像今天这样狼狈。尤其当格卢西尔特用手握着他的乳房开始吮吸他的奶水时，他的意识差点全部飞走。没有什么比主人喜爱他的奶水更值得高兴的事情了，艾因泽恩模糊的想着，这使得他的胸部更加卖力的分泌乳汁，他希望能让格卢西尔特尽可能的快乐和满足。

他试图用穴肉记忆主人鸡巴的形状，要是自己屁股里能长成契合的样子，主人一定会高兴并夸奖他。但他毕竟是一具活生生的肉体而非器物，他这个时候竟然有一种冲动，觉得自己是个飞机杯就好了，这样就能拥有固定的形状，从此以后只用来盛放主人的鸡巴。身体陌生的地方在发烫，渴求着精液，虽然不可能，但艾因泽恩觉得那里像是有一个子宫在请求受孕一样的渴求着精液。毫无疑问，他终于找到了适合他的归宿。

end


End file.
